Working With Destiny
by Hello there- I didn't see u
Summary: t's a fun story about Annabeth working with some of the camp half-blood characters... find out in the story! r & r. Maybe percabeth, i'm not sure yet, and plz check out my other stories too! I still need a beta for each story!
1. Chapter 1: Working Already

**Like I said about my other story (the fair maiden's hero) I'm rewriting this story and that story and deleted all of my other ones. I'm going to try my hardest to write good and actually update e my chapters. We'll see if it works this time!**

Annabeth's POV:

I took a deep breath. Today, was my first day of my intern ship (unpaid of course) and I had to study them more closely then I have ever studied people before. I would have to scratch and pry myself through this so I could live out my true dream of being an architect! I had to do this. Know only if my boss wasn't a-

"ARE YOU COMING, ANNABELLE? OR IS GETTNG ME SIMPLE CUP OF COFFEE TOO OVERWELMING FOR YOU! I BET YOU ARE SHAKING AND SPILLING MY COFFEE RIGHT NOW! MAYBE I SHOULD IVE THIS INTERNSHIP TO SOEONE WHO CAN DO WHAT THEY ARE TOLD!"

"No, no, sir. A cup of coffee coming right up!" I said running back to the coffee mixer. That was my boss, Mr.D. He was mean to everybody, except the head boss. The head boss, Chiron, was the nicest of the nice compared to Mr.D. I looked down at the coffee and realized it was overflowing. Scared to upset the boss I pulled back very quickly getting coffee all over my bright white shirt. Great. This is just what I needed. I went over to the pile of napkins and dried off his all so perfect cup of coffee. I knew I couldn't fix my nice silk shirt, so I tried to recover from my embarrassment as best as I could and continued to walk to his office. When I was about to open the door another hand pushed it closed.

"Hey what are you…" I started completely appalled.

"Um sorry to break it to you, but this is my office. Mr.D's is over there." I looked up at the strange man, but he wasn't a man, I don't think he was older then me! I looked at his bright sea green eyes and couldn't help staring until I heard him talk.

"Um, sorry. What?" I asked, embarrassed, looking down at my shoes. I, with my great hearing, swore he rolled his eyes.

"I said, my name is Percy Jackson, are you the new intern?" he repeated a little annoyed.

"Um, uh yes, yes I am. I'm Annabeth Chase the intern for um uh… Mr. D". I said stuttering from the fan blowing at my wet shirt making me super cold.

"Ah, well good luck with him. Uh what's with your…?" he didn't get the chance to finish.

"ANNABELLE! WHERE IS MY COFFEE! DO YOU WANT ME TO FIRE YOUR…!"

"Coming!" My voice was so shrill from the tone of voice he had used on me. I could tell he was defiantly NOT happy. I sprinted to his office, almost knocking a mail cart over, and handed him the cup. He took a sip a spitted it all over my face.

"I DIDN'T SAY I WANTED A LATTE! HOW DOES ESPRESSO WITH TWO TEA SPOONS OF SUGAR AND A CUP AND THREE QUARTERS OF CREAM SOUND LIKE LATTE!TRY AGAIN AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING AN UNGRATEFUL LITTLE GIRL WHO IS SO CLOSE TO GETTING HER *** FIRED!" To my surprise, he dumped it on my head, and pushed me out. I felt like I was going to cry, sitting there in my now completely soaked out fit.

"Oh sweetie! Did he do that to you? Come over here and I will fix you right up!" I looked up with tears in my eyes at a middle-aged women with brown hair and a sweet smile. I walked over to her, being brought in by her loving face. She grabbed a towel off her desk and started dabbing all over my body.

"Well, you can't waltz around in this out fit! Here you can put on these." she handed me a pile of dark, official looking clothing.

"Thank you so much!" I gave her the sincerest smile I was capable of and turned around and headed toward the direction I was pretty sure the bathroom was at.

"Wait!" I turned around to face that sweet, kind lady." I was wondering why you were talking to my boy." I gawked at her smiling face. How could a son be an upper class then his own mother!

"Was he the one with his own office?" I asked hoping she'd say no. Thankfully she shook her head.

"No, no. Is that what he told you? No he is an intern for, Luke Castellan. I should apologize for his rudeness." I gritted my teeth, my first day and I was already being lied to! Well, I guessed I'd use this nice woman to my advantage.

"Do you happen to know Mr.D's standard type of coffee? He told me t get him a latte at first and now he's changed it to a different one and I'm not sure if he's lying to me again." I tried to hide how desperate I really was for this job and something told me that I wasn't doing a very good job of that. Not even the slightest good at hiding it.

"He likes it bitter, if you ask me, it makes sense." She said shifting in her chair to face her paper piled desk. I smiled, I should have guessed myself that he would be the "bitter" kind of guy.

"Thanks" with that last remark, I turned around and headed to the bathroom, hoping to start clean and try to rescue my reputation at this new place.

******* One Coffee Later *******

My eyes are on fire! I have been going through these papers for what seems like years! I looked at the clock. Only one hour had passed by. Great. I slammed my head against the desk in frustration. Pain swelled up and I clutched my head.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I muttered to my self.

"Yes you are. Why on earth would you take the internship with Mr.D? There is a reason you got in so easily!" The all to familiar voice of Percy Jackson came behind me. Despite myself, I smiled. I had been planning on meeting him again. He will not push me around. I turned around to face him. I got out of my chair and put my hands across my chest.

"Easy? You think sending in request after request here to be selected for a stupid internship is easy? You think writing note after note why I should be picked was easy? What's easy is getting an internship because your mom already has a job here. Yes, I met your mom! And yes, I know you don't have a fancy office here and that you are just a little coffee monkey for some other jerk here too. So leave me alone Mr. I-make-fun-of-a-girl-who-works-her-butt-off-while-life-gets-handed-to-me-on-a-silver-platter." He gawked at me, his jaw dropping to the floor.

"Oh and by the way, if anyone has what it takes to handle this internship it's me." I turned around and sat in my chair and started working again with a whole new confidence. I heard thunks of Percy stalking off from the floor mumbling things like "Stupid girl" and "not as spoiled as she thinks". Then I heard him mutter things that I hadn't expected to hear from him. "Cute and smart" and "wouldn't go out with me even if I asked" and "messed it all up". I blushed and couldn't focus on work anymore. He . . . liked me! I mean liked liked me? That super cute guy actually liked me? I didn't know why he did and I didn't want to know. I would just have to wait to see where this internship would lead me.

**What do you guys think? Sappy? Too ooc? I'm not going to make Annabeth nearly as dramatic in future chapters, I just wanted to in these! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving too Fast

**Hey guys! So I am trying to update all of my stories equally and not have one get to ahead of the others and now it's working with destiny's turn to be updated! Check out my other stories if you haven't already! Remember to review and subscribe! Enjoy!**

**Favors: Still need that beta!**

Day 2 of internship. Annabeth POV:

I checked my watch for the sixth time while I hustled up the street toward work. I was late and Mr.D was going to kill me for real this time! As I skidded down the final corner to The Architectural Designs of New York (ADNY) I almost tripped on my one-inch high heels. I couldn't believe that I was stupid enough to buy them for this internship! What was I thinking? Stupid, stupid, stupid! I hurried through the office door, and the secretary's face looked surprised. I hurried past her desk with the slight wave of my hand, hoping that would excuse my rudeness. I scanned all the office blocks for my sad little chair and desk and sprinted (as well as I can in heels) at it. I quickly sat down and started working on the papers on my desk, breathing heavily. I nonchalantly looked at my watch. 7:13. That made me thirteen minutes late for work. I hope Mr.D hadn't-

"ANNABELLE! WHERE WERE YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AT SEVEN AT THE VERY LATEST! DID YOU HAVE A HANGOVER? WERE YOU BEING THE IRRESPOSIBLE TEENAGER YOU ARE AND WERE OUT PARTYING ALL NIGHT? I BET YOU WERE! I WAITED HERE THIRTEEN MINUTES WITHOUT MY COFFEE! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS? DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I WANT MY COFFEE!" I scrambled out of my chair with a little squeak of "yes sir". My cheeks were completely red and I knew that the whole office had heard Mr.D then. I slapped my hand over my face. SO embarrassing. I was going to have to find another internship! I was going to-

I felt a hand pat my shoulder. I quickly whipped around, empty coffee cup in hand. My eyes narrowed. This guy just couldn't leave me alone.

"Look. I'm really sorry about lying to you." He started. I nodded. He should be.

"I'm also really sorry that you had to get stuck with Mr.D. He's the worst. " Boy was he right. How come I was the one stuck with the coffee-crazed, yelling lunatic who worked here? That's my luck all right. I was like a magnet for crazy lunatics.

"I'm also sorry that I said you got in this internship easily. I didn't mean it. I bet you worked your ass of to get even considered. I mean, only the best get internships here so of course you were hired. And me of course." He winked at me and my heart fluttered. I remembered what I had overheard him muttering yesterday and my face turned scarlet even more so. He waited for me to say something and when I didn't turned around sadly and sulked toward to his desk.

"Percy, wait." He turned around a hopeful expression on his face. I sighed.

"You're forgiven." A smile so big appeared on his face that I knew I made he right decision. Once again he headed to his desk, but this time with much more confidence in his walk. I filled up Mr.D's coffee and headed to his office. At least now I only had one enemy in this place.

***********************Later**************

Knock, knock. I jumped at the sound and turned around to see a sea-green eyed guy in front of me.

"Hey Annabeth." He looked cheery. What could he possibly want? I mean I already forgave him.

"What? I'm working." I turned back toward the huge piles of papers I had to file. He sat right next to them on my desk. My nostrils faired. What's his problem?

"I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight. " My cheeks turned to a darker shade.

"It's none of your business what I'm doing tonight."

"So you are busy then." I tried to ignore the frown on his face.

"No. Not that it matters." Sure enough the frown disappeared.

"Then you are open to come with me to see a movie." I sighed. How was I going to break it to him that I had decided not to date until I had gotten my dream job as an architect? That boy friends were an unwanted distraction that would only lead me away from my dream. I took a deep breath to start trying to explain it to him when I saw a cute twenty-year-old come over.

"Percy! What are you doing over here? I have papers I need you to help me with!" The guy sounded frustrated. The incredibly cute blonde guy, I mean.

"Sorry, Mr. Castellan. Just attending to some . . . personal matters." The guy eyed me with his beautiful blue eyes. They were hard at Percy, but I saw they softened at me.

"Is he bothering you, miss? He seems to do that to many people." Percy glared at Luke.

"Yeah. I bet he does. I'm Annabeth Chase," I said quietly, my heart still beating fast.

"Luke Castellan. Pleasure to meet you." We shook hands and I hoped my hands weren't sweaty. I've already have been embarrassed enough for one day. Luke left and Percy stalked off after him giving me a look that said I better answer him by tonight. My mind worked quickly, thinking of a way to get out of this date. An idea formed into my mind and I rushed into Mr.D's office, hoping he would be in a good mood.

"Annabelle! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" Hmm. After Mr.D has his coffee his yell isn't nearly as loud. Interesting.

"It's Annabeth. Sorry sir, I just really needed to talk to you. It's urgent." Mr.D looked bored, as usual, when I talked to him.

"It's my . . . aunt. She's sick and this weekend my parents can't take care of her so I need to fly to San Francisco tomorrow morning. I was wondering if I could please have Saturday and Sunday off and I'll make it up starting tonight. Please. For my Aunt." I hoped he didn't see that I was lying. I didn't even have an aunt.

"Hmmm," Mr.D used his fat, little arm to stroke is very sad little beard.

"I suppose-" I tried not to jump with excitement.

"Thanks so much Mr.D! I promise I will-" He held up a hand- telling me to stop talking. My shoulders slumped immediately.

"You will need to work all day today, next Saturday, next Sunday, next Friday, and will need to help me with a little . . . project I have to do." My eyebrows rose. I expected the extra days of work for sure, but what else could Mr.D want me to do.

"I have to help Mr. Castellan with some sort of architectural structure. I don't want to and have tried to find a way out of the project for a while. And now I just did. You will complete the project with Mr. Castellan and do the work I give you also." My cheeks turned a crimson color as I remember the handsome guy who was Percy's boss.

"Now get out of my office before I change my mind on this incredibly generous offer that I have given to you." I was almost out of the door of his office when Mr.D yelled again.

"Oh and you should meet with Castellan in his office in about thirty seconds." And much like this morning I was running again, doing Mr.D's orders.

**Luke's POV:**

I looked at the clock angrily. Mr.D has "forgotten" an appointment with me. Again. The door opened suddenly and I was surprised to see a pretty, blonde girl rush in out of breath. What was her name? Annabeth, that's right.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

"Mr.D . . . told me . . . to replace him . . . in this project." Of course. Mr.D sent his poor little intern to replace him in this project so he wouldn't have to do anything. I looked at Annabeth sitting in a chair, exhausted, trying to calm down her breathing. She really was beautiful. I smirked. I was going to have fun with this one.

"Oh. Great!" I put as much enthusiasm as possible into the smile on my face and the most excitement in my eyes. Her face turned flush and I knew how easy this really would be.

******Later******

**Annabeth POV:**

"So I think the brick chimney should go right here and the turquoise tiles will go-" I lost my train of thought as my eyes met Luke's. They were so beautiful.

"You are beautiful, Annabeth." I tried to look away from his intense gaze, but I couldn't. So beautiful-

His lips met mine with intense force. It was after hours, but Luke and I had gotten so much done on the blue prints we couldn't stop working on it. I was now so glad that we hadn't. His body pressed against mine and we fit so perfectly together. It had been like love at first sight between us and I knew now only after knowing him for five hours he was the one for me **(EEK!). **

My hands grabbed his hair, holding him tighter to me. I never did this kind of thing. Ever. Like how I usually would never let a guy grab my ass like Luke was right now. I guess love can change a girl. And boy was I in love.

**Yup, Annabeth met a guy and started making out with him in the same chapter. You read it right! Yeah, like I said, very ooc. Yup Luke is a sick person, I don't think that is ooc. . . poor Percy! Wonder how he's going to react to this. Haha read and review. Still need that beta guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Won't Listen

** Author's Note: Huh I have absolutely nothing to say other then thank you for reading and please comment and subscribe!**

Annabeth's POV:

My eyes opened, confused, at first, at the roof above. It was mural of what looked like a famous fable of some foreign kind. Greek, maybe, possibly Roman? It was an exquisite painting, one that you would only see in museums and professional art shows. The line work was incredible, the colors vivid, breathtaking, and though I have never been good at art, (my prime as an artist had been when I made a macaroni necklace for my dad's fathers' day present) I still appreciated it more then anything.

I glanced to my right, now finally realizing where I was. Next to me Luke slept, looking so peaceful in his sleep I couldn't help stare at him. The way his blonde hair was messily laid out all over his pillow, his early wrinkles of having a stressful job smoothed and gone, his six-pack abs looking so sexy, and how bright red lip stick marks were all over his cheek . . .

It all came together now. How last night I had got so caught up in him, how we had been on the couch for hours and hours, making out without ever stopping. How good it felt to be there with him, all my worries forgotten, and how I couldn't help but accept his offer to go to his place. . .

I smacked myself in the head. How could I be so stupid! I'm an 18-year-old-girl, fresh out of high school, that just got an internship that could be the one that would finally let my career take off, and only a few weeks in I meet a guy and then sleep with him! I mean he is an incredibly hot guy, who is so nice, smart, charming . . .

I needed air, and to clear my head. I carefully wrapped the sheet around me, careful not to wake Luke, and got up to try to find my clothes. They had been on the floor last night, but I couldn't seem to find them anywhere. After about thirty minutes when I was really panicking about not being able to find my clothes I heard Luke groan and stretch and frantically went to him.

"Luke! Have you seen my clothes?" he still looked exhausted, which brought back a flood of embarrassing images to my mind. I turned my back to him, holding my sheet tighter against me, as I pried through the mess his room had become.

"I don't know," he muttered and I heard the springs of the bed give in, and I turned around, not being able to handle this crap right now.

"LUKE! Please!" He groaned again and crawled out of bed. I blushed as I saw his naked body and looked up. He seemed to notice my cheeks reddening and came up and brought my face to his. My embarrassment faded as he kissed me. I had never felt more blissed out before in my life.

"Now I have no idea where your clothes are and if you can't find it then my maid probably threw it out." My head was still spinning from the kiss and I barely made out the meaning of his words.

"Thrown out . . .. Oh no! I have to get to work in-" I looked at the clock. I was more screwed then I thought I was.

"In fifteen minutes! Luke, what am I going to do!" I felt hot tears in my eyes welling up, threatening to spill over.

"Don't worry, babe, I got some extra clothes you can wear." Luke winked at me and went into his ginormous walk-in closet. I waited impatiently tapping my foot. He finally came out and my mouth dropped open to the floor when I saw what he was holding.

"I have to wear that?" I whispered, my voice not working so great from the horror I was facing.

"It's either this or you go to work butt-naked." I groaned and grabbed the clothes and headed toward the bathroom. I was so screwed.

***** Later *****

"I feel like a slut," I moaned looking at my ridiculously _short _skirt that barely came below my underwear.

"You look great! It's not like there is a dress code at work." Luke's words didn't really reach me. There may be no dress code, but you sure as hell can get fired for coming to work dressed as a prostitute! I knew that Luke was just trying to help though, and I appreciated it.

"Here we go," Luke said, holding open the door. I took a deep breath and walked in, bracing myself for embarrassment.

Luke POV:

A huge smile appeared on my face as Annabeth walked into the office. Hiding her clothes had been a great idea. Not only was she now really great to look at, but also she would depend on me more then ever to get her through this. As she stepped in she leaned forward a bit so I could see right up her slutty skirt. A huge whole in the back of the short dress exposed her back so there was only the tie around her neck, and the front of the dress. In the front the rim was low, and her cleavage showed very much. This would only embarrass her and maybe she would get yelled at so bad by Mr.D that I would need to come into the rescue. Which would make her only more desperate and needy. Perfect for me. My smile widened and I tried not to laugh as everybody looked at Annabeth.

She blushed a million shades of red when she finally walked in. I followed her in, wishing so much I had a camera. Everybody's expressions were so funny as they reacted to Annabeth's revealing clothes. When we reached the door to my office the annoying boy, uh Perry I think, came over. My smile vanished. Why didn't this kid stop hitting on Annabeth? She was mine.

"Uh, hi Annabeth," He looked down at what she was wearing and his face turned as red as Annabeth's. He looked at me and glared.

"Hi, Mr. Castellan," he said coldly. Every time he saw me with Annabeth he acted like this.

"Hello, Perry," I said smoothly, never letting my anger towards him show. Annabeth needed to think I was always calm and collected, no matter what. She would fell even harder for me if she were convinced that I was a nice guy.

"It's Percy," he corrected, glaring daggers at me. "Annabeth I was wondering if I could-" Annabeth finally decided to talk.

"Maybe later, Percy. I'm kind of busy. Luke and I need to work on our project." He looked disappointed, and I couldn't hold back my smile this time.

"Yeah, Perry, run along." He turned, defeated and walked away. This kid must really like Annabeth. Too bad, I thought as we walked into my office for our make-out session. When I was through with her, she was going to be a wreck.

**Percy's POV:**

_Thump, thump._

I watched the tennis ball bounce off the wall and fall back in my hands. I threw it again.

_Thump, thump._

I just couldn't get my hand around it. Luke and Annabeth. Why would she date a douchebag like him?

_Thump, thump._

I mean her not liking me; I could handle that. A beautiful girl like that- it came to me with no surprise. Yeah, sure, Luke was handsome and all that crap, I couldn't count all the girls that he had brought into the office and how they never stopped making googly eyes at him, but I thought Annabeth was different. She got this internship all by herself, just from being super smart, and, being someone who has actually talked to her and knows from experience, there's no doubt she has some inkling of self respect. Which is why I don't have a clue why she's dating that loser.

_Thump, thump._

I can't stand to see her dating that guy, especially after seeing the way he treated chicks; like absolute trash. He leaves them heartbroken, alone, and eating a gallon of Ben & Jerry's. I had to stop him before it was too late.

_Thump, thump._

This one was special; she wasn't just another piece of meat to be thrown through the grinder. I needed to help her out before she got in too deep.

***** Later *****

I waited in the hall for the perfect moment to pounce. Waited for the giggles of the office gossips to show that they walked by, so we could be absolutely alone. Then I took my approach.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, the surprise she felt for me showing up here planted clearly on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Annabeth, I really need to talk to you," I told her quickly, knowing I had limited time before she would ditch me to be with Luke.

"I really don't have the time-"

"Just here me out, Annabeth, please."

She bit her lip debating on whether to listen to me or blow me off like she has every time she is with Luke. Finally, she let out a sigh, and focused her grey eyes on mine.

"What do you want?" I quickly smirked, finally happy she would talk to me, but it quickly fell off my face when I tried to find the right way to put this. Honestly, I was happy to just be this far.

"Um, well, you see Annabeth-" She glared at me, eyes piercing, giving me a quick reminder that she didn't have all day and I finally spit it out.

"Your boyfriend is a jackass."

There was an eerie silence between us as her eyes only got more piercing and her expression harsher.

"How do you even know I have a boyfriend? What do _you_ know about him and how can you have the nerve to judge him when you hardly even know him?" she inquired her eyes more suspicious then ever, and I knew what outcome was playing out in her mind.

"I haven't been like spying on you or anything-"

"Spying!" she exclaimed, "Is exactly what you have been doing!"

"No, Annabeth." I lowered my voice, not wanting anyone to overhear."Everyone in the office knows about you guys, and also, what kind of guy Luke is." I looked at her hoping she was starting to get it, but her eyes just narrowed.

"Your not the first girl he's dated in the office. Not by a long shot. Ask anyone-"

"You know what Percy!" Her fists were clenched and I knew that I hadn't gotten to her. "Luke isn't a jackass. You're a jackass. Leave me alone or I will get you kicked out of this office before you even know what went down. Are we clear?"

"Annabeth, I'm just trying to-"

"Are we clear?" I couldn't believe how wrong this all went down. How come she wouldn't listen?

"We're clear."

"Good." I watched her as she stormed off, quickly making way to Luke's office. _Crap, _I thought to myself, _Luke one, Percy zip._

**Well could that ending line get anymore stupid? I really couldn't think of anyway better to end the chapter. Pathetic, right? Well sorry it took me so long to update, I've just been bus and all that. Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter and I'm so sorry it's so short. I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
